Drop Dead
by tlafrinerecullen
Summary: Chris And Scott Meet In A World Full OF The Undead Will There Love Survive?


CPOV

(Day One)

_I was laying outside on the chair trying to get some sun I had my two peace swim suite on my hair what's up with hair tie, it was a hot day today more than usual around this time but I didn't mind I was trying to get a tan my skin was too white to begin with, my best friend had called an hour ago saying that she wanted to come over and get a tan too, my mother was out for the day. I looked at the clock and it was hour past three she was supposed to be here around two, I picked up the phone and dialed, I waited to hear the phone ring but for some odd reason my calls where not going through. I'm sure she will be here I put the phone back down on the table next to me. Put my sunglasses back on and closed my eyes. When I came to it was already getting dark out and my mother still hasn't returned or no call from Chelsea, I went inside the house turn on the lights and just sat in the living room, and turned on the TV what was funny that the dish network we had wasn't working, So I turned it off and turned off the light and went upstairs to my bedroom. As i was getting my PJ's on i heard a sound coming from the front yard because my window was open and from the view i can see the whole street. It was dark and i could see some people just walking very slowly towards the yard a crossed the street and somewhere heading towards my yard as well. I laughed and though oh maybe its zombies coming to get me, then i thought problay some drunks to. I tried to call mom cell-phone but still no answer on my end maybe mom forgot to pay the bill I thought. I shut my window and went down stairs to shut the other windows and make sure the doors were locked and closed the curtains. Those people where still walking around i am surprised that nobody has called the police yet to report drunks, I went back up stairs and closed my bedroom door and locked it and sat on my bed and went to sleep._

_(Night One)_

_Later on that night i came to around 4.00am, I was thirsty so I had to get some water so I went back down stairs and went into the kitchen and open the refuarter door and got a bottle of water, only the light didn't go on but when your half sleep you don't seem to worry about those types of things. I shut the door and went back upstairs I hit the switch to turn on the light but it never came on then I heard some pounding on the front door, I started to get scared because what if someone is trying to break in, I open my window to see if I could see who was outside but i couldn't, so I went down stairs to look out the peak hole it was dark and not see a thing then seconds after I heard another sound coming from the back of the house, the sound grew louder and louder as I was coming closer. I looked at the door knob it was moving around I wanted to say __"who__ is it?" but i have watch enough of scary movies to not to say that out loud. Maybe that person would just go away, I went around threw the living room to get a flashlight and the car keys, I open the sliding glass window and went around slowly to where I hear the noise from. But when I put the light on that person wasn't there, I turned around and I saw that person go into the house, I thought "oh shit" I not going back in there, so i ran to my car go in and shut the door and locked it. I turned around to check the back seat there was nobody there and I looked out the back window too. I waited for a few mins to see if that person will come out of the house or if anymore came around before i took off to go to the police station. I realized that my mother never came back either. So I knew something was going on._

_I watched and there was nothing coming out of the house, so i turned on the car and turned on the headlights, and there was three people standing in front of the car with their back__'__s turned facing the garage door. They slowly turned around and their faces where so bizarre looking had blood coming from their hair and their eyes where white, I put the car in reverse and backed up and then put in in drive and went towards town where the police station was at. I turned off the headlights just in case I draw more. I saw a whole bunch on the each side of the road I thought "What the hell is going on here?" "Are these people dead?"_

_Shortly after i got to the police station and there wasn't anybody near here so I got out and went inside and when I did the door was already open and there was blood on the door, I went inside to see if anyone was left alive but it was dark I looked around for a weapon, I found a bag full of guns and ammo__.__ I heard some sound coming from the back, but I really didn't want to go back there. But then I thought what if it someone needs help or maybe it's a policeman. So I turned on the flashlight and started to walk back, There was nothing but blood on the hallway walls, stuff all over the floor and when I came to the sound it was a person eating another person I dropped the flash light and almost got sick and I turned around and ran down the hallway and out the front door. I saw someone running towards me and I pulled up the gun and had my finger or the trigger._

"DON"T SHOOT". The Man Shouted

"Just Stay where you are." I said back to him with a pankied voice

"No we have to get out of here right now I just saw more of those things coming my way" he said

"Alright get in the car" I said back

_We both got in the car and drove off. As I was checking him out he had blood on his hands and arms he had torn jeans his shirt was all dirty and bloody. Then he looked at me_

"Thank you." He said

"You're welcome, what is your name?" I asked him

"Scott" he said

"I'm Chris." I said back to him with a slightly smile

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" he asked

"No I don't." I told him

"It's like people are dead and just coming back from the grave." He said

"Is there anyone left around here?" I asked him

"No I haven't seen anyone just those dead things." He said

_After us both just got quite and I just drove out of the town._

End OF First Chapter Reviews Are More Than Welcome


End file.
